the_roleplay_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
"....... Humans like you should escape while you can in this place, but I..... I have already been trapped here." -Gabriel's encounter quote History After the war between humans and monsters, a Grand mage named Gabriel was attacked by his own kind because of the potential power that his daughter possesses. Gabriel fled to the Underground along with her baby daughter and explored it deeply until he found a monster that's more powerful than him and he made a deal though the monster double-crossed Gabriel and turned him and the baby into horrors, Gabriel fled to the Waterfalls and enters a cave there he realised that it isn't safe for the baby to come so he leave her daughter to the cave and hopes that one day they would meet again. Affiliations Lilith (Daughter) The Royal Guard (those who only knows him) Sans Description He is a Unknown years old (human) draconian who wears a royal robe , his head is a dragon's face but his eyes shows that he's cursed as the white eye represents his humanity while his black eye represents his curse, has a giant pentagram symbol on his back and he carries a staff filled with malicious and malevolent energies, so evil it can even raise the dead but only for a period of time. His appearance looks like a 36 years old draconian. Personality Calm, short-tempered, worried (to his daughter only), wise, patient, and serious. Given that Gabriel lost his humanity, some of his positive emotions were lost too because of the curse but his feelings can sometimes break loose because of seeing someone very important to him. Powers Gabriel mastered 6 elements: Fire, Ice, Water, Thunder, Earth, Wind, but because of his curse he also mastered the dark arts and also gained a form called the Arch of Darkness and Light. Arch of Darkness and Light In this form he absorbs the six humans souls and combined them with his soul then two beings will appear one a giant bulky floating demon torso and the other is a female human-like monster with the appearance similar to Gaia.This form can be engaged in Genocide Route. Stats HP:6,666 Attack:80 Defense:70 (Ultimate Form) God of Death HP:20,000 Attack:450 Defense:450 Goddess of Life HP:15,000 Attack:350 Defense:350 (Note:This is only when he absorbed the six human souls) Equipment The Staff of Darkness-Gabriel uses this staff to create malevolent energies and uses it to reanimate and fight others. Robe of Darkness:When night comes Gabriel can be invisible but if he move he will be visible again. Acts Help Talk Fear Give Hope Quotes "Your death has finally come." Encounter ".....Another Human..." Route "You can't help what's already cursed." +1 "My DETERMINATION have already faded away, why can't you just understand?" +2 "You saw a girl with bat wings?" +3 "I must go now." +4 "You should have not come here." +1 "You will die if you travel further into the Underground." +2 "I sense your DETERMINATION is what keeps you going.... Very well then i'll spare you." +3 "All humans fear me for what i have become." +1 "I was once a human! But i had to turn for the safety of my daughter!" +2 "I wish my daughter haven't turned into a monster like me." +3 "No. There is no hope for me." Hope +1 "Your right i cannot give up yet." Hope +2 "I will find away to remove this curse and turn myself and my daughter back to normal." Hope +3 "No.... I musn't die yet...." Death "No.... This cannot end like this... We have a duty to uphold..." Genocide Route "It's time to return from whence you came..." Attack +1 "It's time we finish this once and for all...." form Attacks Scorn-multiple Hellfire starts rising from the ground. Flare-Swift giant firebolts charges toward the enemy. Sorrow-Multiple large icebergs appears above the enemy. Freeze:A giant ice will drop from the center and spread multiple icy spears. Sadness-A pool of raging waters appear underneath the enemy. Flood:A large flood will charges behind the enemy. Judgment:A giant thunderbolt will strike down on the enemy. Burst:Continuous thunderbolts will fall down on the enemy. Might:The earth starts to rise in random directions. Quake:The earth will crack and produces an earthquake. Grace:Multiple Hurricanes will drop down on the ground. Tornado:A tornado will appear around the enemy. Dead's Vengence:Multiple skeletons will rise and charge at the enemy. Sin's price:Gabriel will send a wave that absorbs the life force of living things. Dark Matter:Gabriel will shoot five large dark orbs that explodes when it hits the target. Elemental Embrace:Gabriel will summon the six elements around the enemy then the elements will explode and will cast their ultimate spells on the enemy. The Dragon's Wrath Attack:Gabriel will surrender his humanity and turn into a gigantic black dragon that breathes draining life force on his opponents. Gabriel will breath black breath in the area, draining the life to those who made contact with it. (Note:This form is temporary and it's still the same stats but his Attack and Defense is increased.) Ultimate form (Goddess of Life) Pillar of Hope-the Goddess casts a pillar of pure light around herself. Heaven's bullets:The Goddess will fire a barrage of holy projectiles on the enemy. Heaven's Wrath-The Goddess will fire a huge beam made out of pure light on the enemy. (God of Death) Death orbs-The God will fire three consecutive large dark homing orbs on the enemy. Dark embrace:The God will fire a barrage of large dark orbs on the enemy. Hell's Wrath:The God will fire a huge laser made out of pure darkness on the enemy. (Combined attacks) Pillar of Balance:A giant pillar of both light and shadow energies will surround them. Prayer's sin:Death and Life will rain holy and unholy bullets on the enemy. The Divine Collision:Death and Life will combine their energies and fires a gigantic beam with both light and dark energies that sweeps around the area. Flavor text You feel the fear and death around this man Encounter Death has come for your soul Route Gabriel have lost hope +1 Gabriel tries to make you understand that's the curse is impossible +2 Gabriel suddenly feels a bit happy +3 Gabriel decides to spare you and leave +4 Gabriel gives you a warning +1 Gabriel gives you another warning +2 Gabriel senses the DETERMINATION within your soul and let's you pass +3 Gabriel felt ashamed +1 Gabriel burst out of anger +2 Tears starts to drop on Gabriel's hooded face +3 Gabriel starts to feel despair Hope +1 Gabriel starts to feel hope again Hope +2 Gabriel have hopes starts to rise up again Hope +3 The True Dragon appears. Attack Increased! Defense Increased! Transformation Gabriel body fades into the darkness Death The God and Goddess explodes and sends out a shockwave of pure light and dark energies Genocide Route The God of Death and the Goddess of Life has come to send Judgement form Trivia Gabriel has a deep voice like a voice of a dragon. Gabriel is left handed. Gabriel is a heavy sleeper. Gabriel bear the curse of the Dragon. Gabriel has a tendency of appearing behind people. Gabriel knows and can speak many different languages. When Gabriel is near Lilith he suddenly changes to a Overprotective daddy. Gabriel can see the souls and can feel the emotions of others, this is what Lilith has been can only see souls. Because of the curse some of Gabriel's positive emotions suddenly disappeared but when he is near something important like his daughter, Lilith, his emotions regains. Gabriel has a demonic like dragon face. Gabriel sometimes stalks his daughter to make sure she's safe. When Gabriel's eyes glow means that he's ready to fight. Gabriel can cast three spells at once. The curse that Gabriel bear had splitted is his soul, half is white and half of it is dark because of this Gabriel can split his soul and can combine them again. Gabriel has an uncontrollabe aura that absorbs the life out of any living things and make them turn evil and wicked. Gabriel can change his body into mist to avoid physical attacks. The skeleton that keeps shutting Gabriel's mouth is Gabriel's adult silencer. No one knows how Gabriel manage to take knowledge about the timelines. Even though he has an evil nature he passes Judgement like Sans do. Alternate Universe UnderFable - One of the Demon Lords of the Forbidden Lands, Gabrielis Sapientes, the Demon Lord of Fire and Blood. Timetale - in this AU, Gabriel is now in his human form and he joins the war for the people. Gallery Jedha!.jpg|"Since when did you get a phone with a camera?" -Gabriel|thumb|none|link=http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/File HkmLM5Z.jpg|Gabriel's human form (past)|thumb|none|link=http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/File: Gabriel by aly.png|Gabriel colored version|thumb|none|link=http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gabriel Themes https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lPI9MvWFDl8 Credits This drawing was made by Rachel Baudelaire. Thank you Rachel! The colored version was made by Ami670. Thank you Ami670! Gabriel's human form is drawn by PaperJam!Sans. Thank you Paper! Category:Undertale OCs